horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gimme the Loot (Big Baby Tape song)
Gimme the Loot is a Russian trap song by Big Baby Tape. The composition debuted at 1 position on the VKontakte, Apple Music (Russia) chart, as well as on the Genius website. Lyrics Gimme the loot, gimme the loot DJ Tape Go Gimme the loot, gimme the loot Loot, loot, loot, loot Loot, loot, loot, loot Loot, loot, loot, loot Loot, loot, loot, loot Pum-pum, tu-tu-tu Burr-burr-burr-burr-burr Gucci Mane is free Grrr, ou-ou-ou-ou-ou Dimebag is free (Dimebag) Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh You're all mice (Rats) I took loot and I'm out Baby Tape, I'm shishel-mishel Okay, fuck ouu I took your boo! And I fuck her, too! And my Glock or, fuck, TT goes like "tu-tu-tu" I got fucking shooters, and they don't lie (Pew-pew-pew) Close the windows, doors, cuz I'm off for the loot (Oh, damn) I'm off for the loot, oh yeah, gimme the inventory (Ha-ha) Ice is on my neck, shining like a lantern (Bling Blaww) Ronaldinho skills, that bitch is like a goalkeeper (Burr) I look like Gucci, you're like a dipass (Loot) Loot's in the hallway, loot's even in the trash can (Loot) She got my loot on her face, my loot is bukkake (Loot) I'm with your bitch, Baby Tape I'm supa cocky (Loot) Killa-Killa, The Chucky doll My punches are like nunchuks Baby's karate, don't look at my wrist (Wrist!) Don't look at me cuz I'm smoking in beast (Mode) Wrist, wrist, wrist, hidin' razors under the tongue (Sut) Your bitch is sucking my dick, I call it lip sync (Oops) Dungeon boss, stage boss, I'm smoking DDoS (Smoke) After one bong you're like Perry the Platypus Whole Squad at your door, it's not Domino's (Brrr) I run into the quarter to take loot and, oh, your money (Loot) Tell me where's your loot, I'm off for it (Loot, loot) Tell me where's the money now, I'm off for it (Cash, cash) Fury Road and you'd better not stop me (Mad Max) Otherwise, what? It will be yepta fuck (okay, Pum!) Hey, they don't need a beef, no way, harsh dope I'm smokin' Martian spliff, hey Glock's got a motive They can't trap, Baby Tape gave them the brief (You're a fucker) Gimme the loot Gimme the loot Gimme the loot Gimme the loot Gimme the loot, gimme the loot, gimme the loot Why It Sucks #The song sampled "Gimme the Loot" by The Notorious B.I.G. #Dumb and stupid lyrics. #Bass in the song can makes your ear bleeding. #Too much swearing. #The lyrics have product placement for Gucci, Domino's Pizza, and Mad Max: Fury Road. Official Audio Big Baby Tape - Gimme the Loot Official Audio Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:2018 Category:Big Baby Tape songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement